Barry aime Caitlin Pour la vie
by Don'tCallMeShurley
Summary: Après avoir été enlevée par Zoom, Caitlin découvre son côté sombre en même temps qu'elle développe une obsession malsaine pour Barry. Pour ne pas le blesser, elle décide d'assouvir ses pulsions sur quelqu'un capable de devenir Barry sans être lui: Everyman. Lequel des deux perdra la raison en premier ? Caitlin en devenant une tueuse psychopathe, ou Everyman, fou de douleur ?


**Cisco : «Barry, je t'aime»**

Cette histoire prend place peu de temps après que Barry ait fait revenir la ligne temporelle à son état normale. Ecris dans un de mes moments de schizophrénie aigu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui va ou ce qui va pas (entre dérangés mentaux il faut bien s'entraider non :-P ?

* * *

Caitlin était chez elle, sur son 31, habillé d'une jupe, un rouge à lèvre légèrement brillant. Et le plus beau, elle n'était pas seule :

Hannibal Bates était là pour lui tenir (involontairement) compagnie. Il regardait Caitlin avec ses yeux gluants, sa main droite attaché au pied de la table de la cuisine.

-Vas-y, dit Caitlin en tendant un cheveu brun à Hannibal.

-Écoute, je…

-Fais-le… dit Caitlin avec froideur, en allumant le taser qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

Hannibal n'hésita alors plus un instant et pris le cheveu.

Ce geste accomplit, le métamorphe se mit à changer d'apparence : ses cheveux devinrent bruns comme celui qu'il tenait, son visage devint plus fin, ses yeux prirent une teinte noisette, et son pantalon marron et sa chemise bleu se changèrent en une chemise rouge et un jean bleu.

«Enfin… se dit Caitlin. Barry, tu es là».

Hannibal, qui avait pris conscience depuis un moment, que ce jeu de rôle était son seul moment de liberté, avait décidé de jouer le jeu :

-Salut Caitlin, tu m'as manqué.

-Moi aussi Barry, moi aussi, murmura Caitlin, un immense sourire aux lèvres, et des larmes de joie remplissant ses yeux.

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Hannibal la regardant, bienveillant. Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue. Il l'avait fait plusieurs déjà, mais elle rougissait toujours autant que la première fois à. C'était Barry après tout. Celui qui

-Dis-le… murmura Caitlin.

Barry n'opposa pas de résistance.

-Je t'aime Caitlin, dit Barry en souriant.

-Barry, je t'aime, dit Caitlin avec hésitation, une larme perlant sur sa joue droite.

Barry essuya la larme de Caitlin avec sa main libre et recommença à l'embrasser tendrement.

Caitlin prit ensuite une seringue et l'inséra dans le cou de Barry.

-…Encore, fit-il en sentant la piqûre indolore se frayer un chemin dans sa veine. Je… déteste… quand tu fais ça…

Il s'affaissa sur ses genoux. Ses forces étant annihilés à cause de ce que contenait la seringue.

Caitlin sortit une clé et ouvrit les menottes, mais seulement celle qui attachait Barry à la table. Puis il la rattacha, mais à la main libre de Barry. Il avait maintenant les mains attachées dans le dos. Caitlin le releva et le fit marcher jusqu'à une autre pièce.

-Où est-ce que… Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-C'est une surprise, répondit Caitlin avec un sourire étrange, à la limite du vicieux.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Caitlin, une chambre plutôt normale, mais dont les fantasmes dans laquelle ils naissaient, beaucoup moins.

-Ouah, c'est pas mal ici. Dommage que tu m'ait endormie à chaque fois qu'on «s'amusait», sinon j'aurais put le voir avant, dit sarcastiquement Barry.

Caitlin ne prêta pas attention à cette remarque, un sourire toujours collé à son visage (devenant de plus en plus malsain, à mesure que les secondes passaient) excitée comme une gamine.

La suite se passa très vite. Caitlin poussa Barry sur le lit avec force, presque avec brutalité. Elle sortit trois autres paires de menottes de ses tiroirs et attacha Barry sur le dos, les bras et les jambes étirés au quatre coin du lit.

-C'est nouveau ça, dit Barry, tentant de paraître confiant pour cacher son hésitation.

-Attends la suite.

Caitlin enleva son haut et son pantalon, permettant à Barry d'admirer sa lingerie violette.

-Sacré surprise, dit Barry, bizarrement bien plus enthousiaste.

Caitlin se mit à genoux sur le lit.

-Oh mais le meilleur est encore à venir.

Caitlin tendit la main vers l'oreiller derrière Barry. Ce dernier la suivit des yeux, partageant son sourire. Il fut beaucoup moins joyeux quand il vit que ce qu'elle sortit de derrière l'oreiller n'était pas un jouet coquin, mais un couteau de cuisine.

-Alors, fit Caitlin, fière d'elle.

-T'es malade !

Le sourire de Caitlin retomba, pourquoi Barry disait ça ? C'est pour lui qu'elle s'était fais belle. Les talons, le rouge à lèvre, la jupe qui d'ordinaire, attirait son regard discret.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce-que t'es cinglée !

Le sourire de Caitlin s'inversa, sa joie s'échappant.

-Je ne suis pas Barry !

Le rêve s'effaça, Caitlin se réveillait.

-Je peux être n'importe qui… mais c'est juste en apparence, je crois que tu as besoin de te faire aider.

-Tu le penses vraiment…?

-Oui. Je le pense **sincèrement**.

Caitlin baissa les yeux, son sourire remplacé par un regard remplit de déception et de larmes de tristesse.

-Tu n'es pas Barry…

-Non et…

Il fut interrompu par une claque qui l'atteint en pleine figure.

-Alors pourquoi je t'écouterais, demanda Caitlin d'un ton froid comme le métal.

Elle prit un mouchoir en tissu sur son meuble et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Hannibal.

-Mmmmmf, cria-t-il en se débattant (en vain) de toute ses forces.

-Chuuuuuuuut… fit Caitlin en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Hannibal.

Hannibal se calma une seconde et puis… Caitlin s'approcha de lui, doucement, l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui mordit gentiment les lèvres.

Elle continua de mordre, de plus en plus fort malgré l'agonie de Hannibal.

-Aaaaaaaaaah !

Et lui arracha les lèvres avant de les recracher sur le sol.

-Ça t'as plut ? Attend de voir la suite.

Caitlin prit ensuite le couteau et l'enfonça délicatement dans la chair du torse d'Hannibal.

-MMMMMM !

-Tout va bien se passer… je peux arranger ça.

Elle commença à faire parcourir le couteau sur corps de Barry.

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne te rend pas compte, cria-t-elle.

Elle lâcha le couteau et commença à le frapper au visage. Hannibal cria et gémit de douleur.

En voyant le sang gicler sur son lit, Caitlin se sentit à nouveau joyeuse, assez pour faire quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulut hurler. Elle reprit le couteau et écrivit quelque chose dans la chair de Hannibal, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, imaginant qu'il était bel et bien Barry.

Sur le torse de son Barry fantasmé, le Barry qu'elle n'aurait jamais, le Barry qu'elle aimerait avoir depuis le jour où elle avait rencontrée Barry, Caitlin avait écrit en lettres de sang :

«Barry aime Caitlin. Pour la vie»


End file.
